falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sturges
|refid = }} Sturges is a handyman from Quincy traveling with Preston Garvey's group in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background An escaped synth, Sturges is a talented repairman, capable of fixing anything that passes through his hands. He also possesses considerable knowledge of the pre-War world, but unfortunately, all that knowledge doesn't translate into hacking or lock picking talents. He was a long-time handyman in Quincy, before the city fell to the Gunners, responsible for restoring power armor frames bought from the Atom Cats garage to full functionality.Quincy ruins terminals; Sturges's Terminal, Got a new project Shortly after, Mama Murphy had a vision of Quincy getting overrun, and convinced Jackson to contact the Minutemen.Quincy ruins terminal entries#Mama Murphy's vision After the Minutemen's arrival and routing the initial Gunner attackers he lamented that the one he had on hand couldn't be used to lift lumber to fortify the defenses across the city.Quincy ruins terminals; Sturges's Terminal, The Minutemen Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Sanctuary: Sturges tasks the Sole Survivor with building the basic needs for the new settlement to survive. * The Molecular Level: If the Survivor decides to build the Relay Interceptor with the help of the Minutemen, Sturges will aid in the construction and operation of the machine. * Inside Job: The Sole Survivor is tasked by Sturges to upload a special holotape into an Institute computer, so he can download information from their mainframe. This quest is only given if the Minutemen are chosen to help build the teleporter in The Molecular Level. * The Nuclear Option: Sturges accompanies the Sole Survivor, Preston and the Minutemen during the attack on the Institute. Inventory Notes * He can be seen encouraging Jun Long and telling him that he'll be fine, concerned about his depression. Jun Long then will apologize for being a burden. This event repeats itself. * Sturges will give the Sole Survivor an automatic laser musket after finishing the main quest line if they sided with the Minutemen. * Sturges' terminal can be located in Quincy ruins, inside the church. * Sturges makes a remark when passing Red Rocket truck stop during When Freedom Calls, stating that he is the only settler that can be moved between settlements, which suggests his ideal place is the truck stop. * While essential during gameplay, Sturges will drop a synth component if killed, the same as other generation 3 synths. * Sturges is possibly the first synth the player meets. * Being that he is a synth, his father from the above quote does not exist. * Sturges may have never actually left the Commonwealth let alone seen the southern United States. Assuming he truly has no idea, his accent is likely a quirk added to his programing. **It may have been put in by the Railroad, since often synths within the Institute speak with American Standard accents. * In the development of Fallout 4 Sturges' name was initially spelled with two S's at the end. This can be seen in concept art. Appearances Sturges appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter Online. Additionally, Sturges is mentioned in the quest Game Show Gauntlet in Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes Sturges (along with Preston Garvey) is named after and bears a strong resemblance to the famous American playwright, screenwriter, and film director Preston Sturges. Bugs * Sturges, as well as other Sanctuary settlers will sometimes teleport onto the roof of the house with the workbenches, and the only way to reach him is by making a staircase. The cause seems to be from the game spawning two characters in the same location (one will stand on the other's head) upon fast-traveling to Sanctuary, then one character trying to climb in place, which teleports one of them straight up and they land on the roof. ** Fast travelling can sometimes fix this issue. ** Leaving a stairway to the roof, then a 2nd 2-step stairs from roof to eve will allow him and others that get teleported up there to climb down. ** Any character who gets stuck on a roof can be pushed down without being attacked by going into build mode, picking up a turret, and using it to push the character off the edge of the roof. * After The Molecular Level is complete, Sturges will be non-assignable, and if the teleporter is built in another place, he will automatically teleport to Sanctuary Hills. ** This may be fixed on PC by opening the console and type in: . while on the desired settlement, and fast travel as far away as possible from the settlement and fast travel back to it. * Sturges may relocate to the Castle after destroying the Institute with the help of the Minutemen and will stand in the courtyard near the radio tower. He will not move or sleep and cannot be assigned to any jobs, but will count as 1 settler in the players population. Gallery FO4 Art Sturges.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Fo-promo-sturges.png|Sturges' model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare FSO_UI_C_ShopIcon_Sturges.png|Sturges' hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare siteji.png|Sturges' maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters Category:Concord characters Category:Commonwealth Minutemen characters es:Sturges fr:Sturges pl:Sturges ru:Стурджес uk:Стурджес zh:司特吉